fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino-Syd
Dino is the last Dinosapien from Dinotopia and an Elder of the Universe and recipient of the Power Primordial. History Dino was born 1 000 000 000s' of years ago on Dinotopia. He went to travel the universe hunting rare game, when he got news of his father, being on his deathbed. When he got back to Dinotopia, Galactus had come and destroyed his once beautiful jungle planet. When he tried to commit suicide, Death had already granted him true-immortality which was why he could never die and thus must survive in-order to teach hunting and combat skills to sentient being across the universe. Power Level Physical Capabilities All in all he's easily the most powerful Elder of the Universe, being capable to incapacitating being such as the Hulk, Juggernaut, and Apocolypse with ease, he is the fastest runner alive, being fully capable of traveling around any world in an instant, and lifting 100 tons, and he can survive pretty much anything due to his control over his indestructible skeleton and his regeneration, superhuman senses and pheromone control. Mental Capabilities With the Power Primordial, Dino can now read passing thoughts of any students he teaches, he is also very wise comparable to even Odin and Solomon in terms of wisdom. Chi Capabilities With his chi he can punch holes through Adamantium relatively easily, producing and manipulating all of the elements, raising his physical capabilities, as well as healing himself and many others, putting others to sleep, heightened awareness, environmental adaption, etc., etc., etc. Powers and Abilities Powers Power Primordial: Dino possesses the 'Power Primordial', like all other Elders. The Power Primordial' is residual energy left over from the Big Bang that created the current Marvel Universe. The circumstances in which the various Elders each gained some of this energy are yet to be revealed. While the energy itself if vast, it takes years of intensive training to purposely channel the energy to grant each of the Elders the various superhuman physical, mental or energy manipulative capabilities that they possess. *'True-Immortality:' Like all the other Elders, Death itself has banned him from entering its realm. As a result, he is truly immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and cannot be killed. Even though it is possible to injure him, no injury, no matter the severity, can prevent him from recovering fully. Prior to Death's banishment, he was still immune to aging and disease. He also did not require air, food, or water because the Power Primordial was all that sustained him. However, despite his high resistance to injury, it was possible for him to be killed. Also, prior to Death's banishment, the Fallen One's endless life was sustained through the pursuit of his obsession with improving his physical capabilities, fighting skills, and challenging fighters from all over the universe. * Total Bone Control: Dino's other primary mutant power is his ability to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Dino to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them (it should also be noted that there seems to be no upper limits to this power). Dino's bones are naturally harder than any known material. Dino uses this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of a unique fighting style, as well as grant him a near-invincible defense, able to withstand even some cosmic level entities assaults. Dino can morph his bones to create a variety of effects like creating working drills, etc., etc., etc. When pushed Dino may create an armor of indestructible bone just under his skin to prevent injuries. *'Speed Physiology:' Dino's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 90% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal human use about 25%). The chemical processes of Dino's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-product of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. Dino's practical reaction time is 1 000s' of times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Dino's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of the surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dino is able to run and move at mach-100 000. *'Superhuman Agility:' Dino's bodily coordination and control is perfect able to jump vast distances and land on very small and fragile objects without even moving it. *'Superhuman Strength:' Dino Blade can lift 100 tons and can jump 10 000s' of feet into the air. *'Superhuman Senses:' Dino possesses superhumanly acute senses that are so acute he is impossible to ambush, sneak attack, catch him off guard, etc., etc., etc. *'Pheromone Control:' Dino possesses another unique ability, Dino has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him, he can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, and a false sense of security to other beings, this allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Chi Manipulation: Dino can focus his chi and enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels, through concentration, Dino can harness his spiritual energy, or chi, to augment his physical and mental capabilities to massively superhuman levels. *'Virtually Limitless Strength:' With his chi Dino can easily crush and punch holes in Adamantium. *'Massive Superhuman Speed:' With his chi Dino can increase his already impressive speed to levels beyond lightspeed. *'Instantaneous Reflexes:' With his chi Dino can react to pretty much anything. *'Energy Absorption:' Dino can absorb other energies inorder to increase his own. *'Elemental Production and Manipulation:' With his chi Dino can produce and manipulate all of the elements. *'Hypnosis:' Dino can put people to sleep just by them looking into his eyes if he so chooses to. *'Chi Enhanced Healing:' Dino can enhance his already superhuman regenerative healing factor and even heal others by coursing his chi into them. *'Heightened Awareness:' Dino knows when someone is a genuine threat or will attack before they actually do by his "6th sense". *'Environmental Adaption:' Dino's entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. Abilities Perfect Martial Artist: Dino has fully mastered every move, maneuver, and technique of every single fighting style in the Universe, past or present. Perfect Assassin: Dino is far better than Bullseye when it comes to hitting his mark, in fact Dino trained Bullseye then dropped him due to his lack of natural ability to hit his target. Perfect Acrobat: Dino is capable of any acrobatic maneuver without any difficulty at all. Near Perfect Hunter and Tracker: Being a being with enhanced senses Dino is an amazing hunter and tracker. Near Perfect Strategist and Tactician: Dino is an amazing strategist and tactician. Near Perfect Weapon Master: Dino is a master of every weapon past or present. Nervous System Control: Dino can perfectly control his nervous system to erase pain, to stop or slow blood flow, to pass a lie detector, to keep heart in pace, even while in a combat situation. Body Language Literacy: Dino can read body language perfectly enabling him to predict what a person will do before they even do it as well as tell if a person is a shapeshifter in disguise. Ever-Lingual: Dino reads and is fluent in all languages of the Universe, past or present. This may or may not count but. Single Largest Fortune on Earth Ever: Dino being alive for so long has amassed the single largest fortune ever, past or present.